(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater communications and more specifically to a high-speed underwater data transmission system and method of utilizing arrays of nanometer scaled photon emitters and sensors.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There exists a need for enhancing underwater data transmission rates, especially in the area of underwater environmental and situational awareness. Developmental plans envision platforms and data centers as being part of a network, with vast amounts of time-varying information being exchanged among the data cells or centers and built-in redundancy for providing robust systems. Arrays of autonomous platforms can be envisaged to work in herds that share information. These emerging systems can reach their full potential only if underwater data transmission rates improve.
On land, in air and in space, data transmissions have reached high rates due to the availability of earth orbiting satellites and fiber optic cables and lasers. The data transmission typically reaches or exceeds rates of 100 Megabits/second (Mbits/s).
In comparison, underwater communications have been described as primitive, with underwater transmission rates based on sound waves being approximately 56 kilobits/second (kbps).
Typically, transducers (called hydrophones) are used to transmit sound waves. However, the sound waves are transmitted in all directions, and reflect from the sea floor, the surface and interfere with one another, thereby garbling the acoustic waves. As such, sophisticated signal processing techniques are required to provide stable and secured acoustic communication. A different approach to underwater communication is needed if underwater data transmission rates are to be similar to those of fiber optic cable.